Bad first impressions
by johnnyfireballs
Summary: Who knew atacking soldiers would get you arrested ;3 this is a skyrim fanfic im TRYING tell me what you think i dont own skyrim just the idea bla..bla...bla you get it
1. Bad first impressions

I could never fully remember all the details whenever I took on my bestial form it sort of came to me in random recollections so the fact that I had crossed the border from Cyrodil into Skyrim didn't bother me because to me it was one big area for hunting which meant that when I saw the large group of humans all gathered in a group of red and blue armor all I saw was weak prey so as a result I sort of…lost control in a sense and before I knew it I was tearing a bloody swath through the crowd ripping and tearing at the soldiers.

I was in utter bliss at the full sensory overload as I tore through them I could smell the sweat on them as they tried to fight back with their small useless weapons I could taste their blood as my teeth tore through their thin leather armor and I could feel their fear of my presence as their numbers slowly started to diminish the utter terror painted across their faces and movements as they fought desperately for their lives.

I loved every moment of the assorted violence until they sent out the one thing that would prove to be my downfall…mages.

The mages which consisted of a small group of five assorted men of varying ages all took aim as me their hands cupped together as they all sent forth their own stream of frost magic the streams crossing and flowing together to create a blizzard of frost slowing my movement and chilling me to the bone.

I quickly ran for them wanting to take out the threat before they could charge another spell but to my utter bewilderment a sudden force knocked me off balance giving the mages the much needed time to charge another spell.

Just as before the wave of frost erupted from the group and just as before it slowed me down but the frost was slowly eating away at my body heat causing me to shiver and my vision started to grow darker and blurry causing me to stumble.

My head was spinning as I was set upon by the remaining troops the soldiers eagerly surrounding me as my body reverting back to its original weakened state the frost draining any energy I might have had left leaving me to the whims of the humans.

I lay on the ground completely naked my dark green scales shining with the blood of the dead soldiers as I lay in a pool of blood tainted mud the liquid dirt covering a good portion of my body as I lay muzzle down on the ground.

I could do nothing as the soldiers surrounded me one of them splashing a bucket of cold water on me to wash away the blood and dirt before they roughly dressed me in a prison garb.

The soldiers started restraining me placing a tight iron shackle on my muzzle to close it as well as shackling my arms, legs, ankles, and wrists tightly binding me together along with binding my tail the whole operation leaving me with little ways of movement before a few soldiers hoisted me up and tossed me into a wooden cart like a bale of hay my vision slowly going dark as I finally passed out.


	2. New furry friend

i woke up to the cold skyrim air the sun shining overhead as the cart pulled me along on the stone road the cart bumping and creaking at every nick in the road.

i slowly opened my tired eyes the effects of the frost from before still apparent as i slowly lifted my head from the wood of the carts rail causing me to wince as my neck cracked having slept with my neck leaning back my muscles and body ached the sun doing little to help warm me up.

my eyes suddenly snapped wide open scanning the area. i was sitting in a cart my legs, arms, wrist, and legs all bound together as well as my tail being strapped to my right leg causing it to hurt as it was strained my the straps and to make matters worse my muzzle was fully locked shut the iron shackles around my body were lose compared to my make shift muzzle the iron digging into my scales forcing me to breath out of my nose.

i looked to my left and noticed the two guards sitting in the front seat of the carriage they were fairly average sized and wore the same set of leather armor a red cloth shirt thrown over the leather then covered in chain mail they failed to notice that i had woken up not that they would care anyway.

i looked to my left when i noticed another passenger next to me she was a female kajiit her fur was a dark brown and she wore three hopped earrings in her left ear which twitched every so often she wore the same prison garb as i did but only wore a set of leather straps to bind her hands together.

the kajiits nose was scrunched up in thought as she looked to the edge of the cart at the constantly shifting stone road underneath. i could only assume she had been tossed in here after i passed out and that she had been awake for far longer than i was.

she turned her gaze to me giving a fang filled smile before looking to the guards checking to see they were not looking before she gnawed through her leather bindings her sharp fangs cutting through them with ease tossing them into the road before turning to me looking at my shackles obviously not able to gnaw through the iron metal binding me she took hold of one of the chains and yanked hard on them as if expecting them to just fly off but just as i thought all it amounted too was a loud jingling from the chains and a grunt from me as the iron dug even deeper into my scales.

the passenger seated guard tilted his head turning around to check on the two of us causing the kajiit to quickly fold her hands close to her leaning against me to hide them as she feigned sleep the guard looked us over a moment and scowled before turning back to the front mumbling "stupid beasts"

i frowned at the word beast burning metaphorical holes into the guards head as i glared at the two of them the kajiit next to me doing the same before silently creeping up behind the two of them flexing her fingers causing her claws to straighten out neatly on each finger.

i watched as she brought each hand on the two guards necks digging her claws into the soft flesh of their necks causing them to yell in pain and surprise as her claws ripped their throats open causing them to sputter and gasp for air before she took hold of each of their heads slamming them against each other silencing the guards.

she turned back to me giving a thumbs up when the cart suddenly veered to the left having lost its driver the horses panicked running off the road and breaking their leashes sending the now horseless cart tumbling into the dirt the force and sudden stop causing the cart to turn on its head throwing us both off as it rolled along to an eventual stop.

we were both thrown into the air the kajiit tumbling a few feet away while i being still bound was simply rag dolled through the air roughly hitting the ground rolling through the dirt and twigs littering the ground.

i lay on my back as i finally stopped rolling my vision spinning and blurred from the sudden rough fall and roll i simply lay in the dirt utterly stunned and dizzy.

a few minutes of silent sun bathing the kajiit once again entered my field of vision giving a grin as she dangled a key ring over my head "need a hand?" she asked teasingly jingling the keys.

i nodded jingling my chains lazily causing her to smirk before kneeling down and unlocking the multiple bindings constricting my body.

i sat up rubbing my sore limbs massaging my jaw before looking up to the kajiit

i gave an awkward smile "um...thanks"

she nodded holding her paw out helping me to my feet "no problem...say...whats your name?"

i stood up brushing the dirt off "im ronaan, and you?"

she smiled "im arosa nice to meet you" she did a little bow and thats when i noticed her arm.

her left arm which was limply hanging at her side was broken the bones broken and bending it back she followed my gaze and sighed

"yeah it broke when i fell but its no big deal really"

i was a bit surprised that this kajiit could have her arm broken and still be talking as if nothing had happened though it might just be her body in shock

i looked around the area spotting a few different bushes "wait here" i ran off and started picking through some plants taking five or six different plants before running back to her handing the small handful to her "eat these"

she took the herbs and eyes them cautiously before taking a careful bite wincing at the less than pleasant taste before shoving the whole lot into her mouth holing her nose as she chewed and swallowed.

i nodded as she ate them "these are not a fast working as a potion but just as effective, give them a few hours and that arm will be much better"

she smiled before giving me a full on hug "hehe..thanks" she released the hug a moment later blushing "oh...sorry"

i nodded chuckling "its the least i could do after you helped me get free...why were you on that cart anyways?"

she shrugged frowning "stupid nords stopped me uner the assumption that i was smuggling skooma so they arrested me and thats how i got on that cart" she huffed "stupid racist bantha fodder"

i nodded knowing how mixing the nords usual prejudice attitude and the stereotypes of kajiit would get her in trouble "i dont even remember how i got on that cart let alone why"

she tilted her head thinking "could be amnesia"

i nodded trying to think back but my mind only drew blanks "well..at least we got away"

she grinned nodding "the fun way"

i chuckled patting her shoulder "oh your a keeper thats for sure"

she giggled "hehe..thanks"

i nodded looking around the empty area "lets see if we cant find a place to set up a camp"

she nodded looking around pointing to a small overgrown trail leading to an old mine entrance "oooh what about in there?"

i smiled nodding "that could work lets go check it out"

she nodded smiling before taking my hand in hers pulling me along towards the mine giving me little choice but to hold on and follow

we approached the mine when we noticed a bare chested nord wearing some fur armor and wielding a large steel great-sword on his back he was leaning against a large wooded pole when he noticed us and pulled out his blade running at us.

the nord charged us wielding his sword high "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" he yelled running at us

asora picked up a rather large rock and pelted it at the nord clocking him dead in the face causing him to stumble back in shock before she ran up to him drop kicking him into the mine door the force knocking him off his feet causing him to tumble down the small elevated mine hallway landing on a tripwire which to his dismay released a large pile of boulders on top of him crushing him on the spot.

i outright laughed patting asora on the back "nice work, nice work indeed"

she smiled her tail swaying back and forth happily before we entered the mine the hallway was a bit dark and cramped so i picked up a torch off a nearby wall using it to guide us through to a larger room.

the larger room had a small waterfall which created a small flooded area below the bridge that we stood on a small staircase at the end of our bridge leading down to a small section untouched by the water which had a few small beds and a vein of ore two bandits were talking to each other.

the first bandit who was a redguard had long brown hair and carried a steel mace he was explaining to the second bandit who was also a redguard but whose hair was braided back that he needed to stop worrying about intruders and to get some sleep before he turned to the bridge noticing us.

the two bandits ran up the stairs yelling for us to die prompting asora to pick up another rock as the first bandit swung his mace which asora ducked under before smashing the rock full force into the bandits face sending his now unconscious form over the railing and into the water below

the second bandit who welded a steel sword took a stab at me which i side stepped before grabbing his wrist with my left hand snapping his wrist easily causing him to drop the sword before i punched him square in the face sending him over the railing just like his friend soon the two of them drowning in the water below.

i picked the sword up while asora picked up the mace before we walked through the hallway to the far left entering an even larger room where three bandits were.

part of the room lead up a small elevated trail to a bridge which lead outside while there was a small section for lounging and cooking the nearest bandit was another nord who carried a war-hammer and was eating a piece of bread the second bandit was a few feet away he was a dark elf who carried a sword and shield while a wood elf sat in a chair on the bridge above wielding a hunting bow and a few steel arrows.

asora took her mace and jumped at the nearest bandit cracking him across the head with the mace catching them by surprise ending the the nords demise as he slumped to the ground she the turned to the shield using elf and swung at him but he blocked it and bashed into her with the shield all the while i ran up the trail towards the oblivious archer who was firing arrows down at arosa.

i tackled the archer down yanking the bow away before headbutting him and tossing him off the high bridge watching him hit the ground below dead. the bandit that had bashed arosa had gotten the advantage having injured her arm even more so picking the archers bow up i took aim and fired sending the arrow into the sword wielding arm of the bandit causing him to yell in pain dropping his blade i fired another arrow into his leg crippling him as i closed the distance tossing the bow aside i tackled him to the ground a feeling of energy overcoming me as i opened my mouth sinking my teeth into the bandits exposed neck holding his arms down as i ripped his throat open causing him to gasp for air. i then took my claw and without thinking shoved it down his opened throat clawing inside slowly and roughly ripping his organs out one by one my other claw ripping at his armor to claw at his chest.

all the while asora watched on in not fear but fascination at a loss for words but drooling at the sight.

i ripped the bandits chest open ripping his heart out taking a bite out of it to learn its effects

asora waved over to me "can i...have a bite?"

i gave her a confused look but nodded tossing her the heart which she quickly scarfed down to my utter bewilderment

she licked her lips savoring the taste "they always have a sort of nice taste, i can cook up a mean dish out of a few of them and some leeks"

i chuckled figuring she was joking "should i even ask how you know how?"

she giggled winking "i learned after i got 'supplied' when people trespassed in my home"

i chuckled holstering the bow from before "remind me not to trespass then eh" i said winking back as i reached a hand out to help her up.

she smirked reaching out and grabbing my blood stained hand but cried out in pain as she fell back over an arrow sticking out of her leg having been shot by the archer.

i kneeled down grabbing the arrow causing her to wince before i slowly and easily pulled it out.

i tossed the arrow to the ground "your lucky it wasnt barbed or i would have have to push it the rest of the way through"

shw winced again at the thought but nodded as i walked around the area searching for some supplies. after a few minutes i walked back over with a backpack full of supplies before kneeling down picking her up in my arms "need a lift?" i asked smirking

she smiled and nodded "thanks" with that we were off and out of the cave now back to walking through the forest.

we were a few minute into walking when there was a sudden low growl coming from a sabre cat a few feet away which had not noticed us yet i groaned not wanting to fight a sabre cat of all thing so i crouched down low sneaking away the added weight of both arosa and the supplies hurting my knees.

i was almost away when asora suddenly sneezed drawing the cats attention to us. she winced a bit "sorry..."

i set her down just in time for the cat to tackle me to the ground clawing at me my own claws the only things keeping it from ripping me to shreds. asora watched in shock quickly picking up a rock and throwing it at the cat drawing its attention for a mere moment giving me the time to kick the cat off pulling my bow out quickly firing an arrow at the beast.  
it screeched as the arrow pierced its chest prompting me to fire five more into it before it finally fell over dead.

i sighed putting the bow away before picking asora up again "thanks for the save"

she smiled nuzzling me a bit "no problem"

after a whole hour of walking i finally found a riverbank "aah smell that fresh water"

i set asora down gently before setting up the camp and within ten minutes we had a full camp complete with a small tent, camp fire, and small cooking pot which housed some frying fish i had grabbed from the river. i sat down gathering a few ingredients including a tooth from the sabre cat and started pounding them into a thick dust while asora pulled herself up to a rock leaning against it. after a few minutes i held a small potion "there we go" i grabbed a few fishes before plopping down next to asora handing her the potion "drink this"

she eyeed the potion taking a few sniffs of it wrinkling her nose at the smell before downing the potion making a face of disgust at the bitter taste but within a few minutes she smiled as a warm feeling spread to her arm and leg the pain soon reseeding.

she smiled and snuggled up against me "thanks..again"

i chuckled wrapping an arm around her "not a problem...fish?" i held out a cooked fish to her which she eagerly took. we leaned against the rock enjoying the silence and fire eating our meal when there was a sudden chill in the air causing her to shiver.

i frowned nudging her "its getting a bit chilly out here..why dont you take the tent" i pointed to the open tent a small bedroll could be seen inside.

she nodded limping over to the tent but stopped halfway inside "wait...were are you gonna sleep?"

i chuckled patting the rock "i got this rock thats all i need"

she shook her head "no you need a bed...you can have this one i dont need it"

i chuckled "says the kajiit with the broken arm and injured leg..you take it"

she smiled and blushed a little "can we..share it?"

i looked at her a bit shocked but smiled "its too small for two"

she frowned "nope that's not gonna work" she limped over to me and took hold of my hand leading me towards the tent "your not gonna sleep out here in the cold its not fair"

i went to object but gave a sigh of defeat climbing into the tent climbing under the bedroll taking my shirt off but was a bit shocked when she climbed into the tent with me squeezing herself into the bedroll with me laying on top of me hugging me "see we fit"

i smiled admittingly liking the extra warmth she giggled snuggling into my chest

"night ronaan"

i smiled laying my head back "night..arosa"

with that we both drifted off to sleep.


	3. From awkward mornings to swapping storys

as with every morning in skyrim it held a nip in the air the early morning sun doing little to help lighten the cold as it trailed across the land creeping its way into the tent of an argonian and khajiit who were enjoying a nights rest.

Arosa woke up with a chill creeping its way up her spine her dark brown fur standing on end as she shivered a bit she yawned curling her tongue as she slowly greeted the waking world opening her eyes the left a dark gleaming green while the other a smooth water like blue each opened respectively as their owner let out another yawn slowly but surly waking up her tail whipping around under the bedroll having been pressed down the entire night.

the sleepy cat looked around with the usual blurry vision that came with waking up. the tent was small giving little head space while the bedroll she slept in accomidate not one but two passengers one of which was her own feline self while the other was her scaled argonian companion his dark green scaled arms wrapped firmly around her waist as he slept both their forms squeezed quite literally into the small bedroll.

she smiled at the sight of her reptilian friends smiling in his sleep obviously enjoying the rest. she reached her paw out lightly rubbing his head causing a small purr to emit from his throat. he purred a bit before lazily moving his hands up her back a bit pulling her back down onto him obviously loving the warmth her fur brought. she smiled snuggling up to him burying her head lightly into his neck wiggling a bit giving off a little purr of her own.

After a few minutes i slowly opened my piercing yellow eyes my pupils rounded a bit as they slowly adjusted to the change of light. i let out a long yawn opening my maw as wide as i could before looking down at my companion who was happily making herself comfortable on my chest the fur brushing against my scales as i looked down at her. she smiled poking my snout my her nose "morning sleepy head".

i nodded chuckling a bit as her tail wiggled around under the bedroll brushing against my legs and feet "morning to you too arosa, sleep well?"

she nodded smiling "i did" she wiggled around a little under the bedroll "this bed is a bit tight though but comfy at the same time"

i smiled nodding as i moved my legs a little slowly pulling myself out of the bedroll "that it is, that it is" i bent over a bit crawling out of the tent when i suddenly stopped a sudden rough but wet feeling moving over my crotch propting me to quickly look down only to see arosa licking my groin as if it was sweetroll.

i quickly moved away and out of the tent keeping my head inside as i gave her a look of both shock and confusion "what was that about?"

she blushed brightly even through her fur as she hung her head avoiding my confused expression "s..sorry..i couldnt resist.."

i shook my head "um well...im gonna go catch breakfast" with that i pulled my head out of the tent leaving her to to shake her head scolding herself before following me out of the tent.

i walked over to the shore of the riverbank stretching a bit before removing my trousers dropping them onto the ground before diving into the banks below. i sighed as i felt the water slowly make its way over my scales the cool liquid soothing the usually dried out scales as i drifted deeper into the water a second transparent set of eyelids smoothly moving over my own allowing me to see clearly underwater as i used my tail to paddle through the water swimming after a small school of fish below me.

Arosa exited the tent squinting a bit in the bright morning light before noticing a blur of green followed by a splash into the water a set of trousers on the ground nearby. she realized that ronaan had most likely gone to catch breakfast so she took this chance of privacy to undress before slowly lowering her fur covered form into the cold water shivering a bit as it touched her but slowly sank all the way in as she got used to it. she grabbed a rough edged rock before running it over her fur using it to get any dirt or clumps of fur off her as she slowly cleaned herself. after a minute she retreated from the water shaking off a bit as she slowly licked herself dry.

after i had caught what i deemed a good amount of fish i swam back up to the surface walking back onto the shore when i noticed a half drenched undressed arosa who by her expression was not expecting me and proceeded to cover herself blushing brightly. i walked over to the cooking pot dropping the fishes into the steaming water before picking my trousers up giving arosa a confused look as she attempted to cover herself "what are you doing?"

she blushed at the mention of herself "i..have..less than normal amounts of fur..there" she said covering herself more as she said it.

i chuckled as she quickly retrieved her tunic putting it back on still blushing like mad sitting down on the ground "s..so..uh.." she sighed to embarrassed to speak.

i chuckled checking on the fish before sitting down on the ground next to her letting out a relaxed sigh as the sun warmed my scales. arosa sighed looking over to me shaking her head "im...sorry about earlier..."

i tilted my head a bit confused at first but smiled remembering "oh that...well its fine i guess..just caught me off guard is all" i smiled patting her shoulder reassuringly.

she smiled "your so nice...i bet you and your wife are very happy together"

i had to stifle a laugh before turning to her "what makes you think i have a wife?"

she went wide eyed in suprise "Uhm.. i... i just figured since you are so friendly.. and... ehm..." she trailed off a bit

i tilted my head "and..what?"

she turned a bright red turning away "n...nothing"

i chuckled patting her back before getting up to check on the fish leaving her to once again shake her head "yeah nice going arosa" she mumbled to herself.

i walked back over a moment later carrying two large cooked fishes with sticks stuck through them handing one to arosa which she took happily sniffing it a bit before taking a bite out of the fish smiling happily as she ate it "thanks its really good"

i nodded sitting down next to her tossing the fish into my mouth flicking my head back swallowing it whole "thank you"

we both relaxed on the ground for a little while watching the water slowly move over the rocks as the birds flew overhead in the evening sky the sun shining brightly up high leaving no area untouched by its warming light.

we both got up stretching a bit before packing up camp when arosa spoke up "where too now?"

i thought a moment "we actually have to get back to that cart we were on"

she tilted her head in confusion "why?"

i chuckled "i left something there that i need back"

she slowly nodded before giving a bright smile "oh alright"

i nodded looking around before rubbing my head in confusion "umm..where is it again?"

she thought a moment before pointing up a nearby hill "we came from there so im guessing there"

i smiled "good job"

with that we started our walk up the small but steep hill and after a few minutes of struggling not to fall off the steep slope we made it too the top a small heap of broken wood a few feet away marking what was left of the cart. i jogged over the the rubble picking through the wood and dirt until i pulled out what i was searching for.

arosa walked over "did you find it?"

i nodded holding up a dark green bow the design similar to an ebony bow but the designs were of a language she had never seen before as well as the dark green wood having a rough bark like texture opposed to the usual smooth polished wood of bows "yup i found it"

we walked onto the nearby road before arosa stopped us "we need to be careful we could be walking right into an imperial camp plus they might come looking for the missing guards later"

i nodded in agreement looking down both ends of the road looking for any indication as to where they would lead "hmmm well we cant tell which way they were heading due to the cart being mangled so i guess we have no choice but to walk that way" i closed my eyes spinning a bit before randomly pointing north.

she giggled nodding "lead the way"

we headed down the road listening to the sounds of the forest around us from the birds to the nearby lake before i finally spoke up "so..tell me about yourself"

she looked a bit surprised by the question but answered it anyways "well... not really much i can say... i grew up alone, so thats where i learned to kill"

i tilted my head "how does that work?"

she shrugged "well i needed some way to defend myself from bandits..."

i tilted my head once again "it was dangerous where you lived?"

she shook her head "well it was in a swamp, so really no... but for some reason i had nearly one bandit attack every week..."

i chuckled "first i have heard of a khajiit from a swamp rather than a desert"

she giggled "Yeah hehe... its odd... i really never much liked heat but i loved moisture... hehe... im the complete opposite of a kajiit"

i chuckled ""if i didnt know you were a kajiit i would have thought you were an argonian like me, anyway go on"

she nodded before continuing "well... yeah... i was born... but... my dad died when i was 2... so.. my mother married an argonian... i learned a lot from him, so that might be where i get my personality"

i nodded "makes sense...sorry about your dad"

she shook her head "its fine... from what i heard from my mom he was a real ass.."

i chuckled "oh?"

she frowned "yeah... apparently when i was born she wasnt even emotionally ready for kids... my dad pretty much raped her..."

i frowned "thats...low"

she nodded "it is... in fact, she told me sex is what killed him..."

i slowed down a bit shaking my head "wait...what?"

she giggled at my confusion "yup... my mother actually planned it... she sent him false letters from a secret admirer... after a few weeks she made the move... he fell for it... the address on the note led to a castle inhabited by the Forsworn..."

i chuckled "so much for love eh"

she smiled nodding "yeah"

i thought a moment smiling ""well your childhood must have been an adventure in of itself if that was just when you were two "

she nodded "it was"

i nodded "well what happened next?"

she sighed "well when i was 6 i ran away from home because it got boring... then i built myself a house, oddly nearby..."

i chuckled ""well did anything eventful happen after that little moving?"

she shook her head "not really... when i was 14 thats the bandit attacks started..."

i tilted my head "did they effect your old home since it was so close by?"

she shook her head "not really..well...until one day i saw the bandits...they entered my old home..so i snuck inside...and killed them...but..my parents...they were badly wounded...they...they died in my arms.." she sniffled a bit

i patted her back "sorry i brought it up.."

she shook her head "no..its fine..it actually made me stronger...now i know not to hold onto the past"

i nodded "well...at least i know more about my travling companion eh"

she smiled nodded "your turn, tell me about yourself"

i nodded sitting on a nearby stump sighing "come take a seat"

she smiled sitting next to me on the stump "ok now tell me about you"

i smiled "well i was born like any other argonian on my hatchday they fed me the sap from a hist tree which connected me to the hist and gave me my soul by what the elders said"

her eyes sparkled with curiosity "oooh"

i chuckled "well i lived with my parents and acted as the hunter for the family like gathering food and such"

she smiled nodding "ooh sound like fun"

i nodded "it was...well when i turned five they took a part of the hist tree i was connected with and made me a bow with the piece...the bow gave me a greater connection to the hist..like a sort of guide that i could count on in a time of need" i patted my bow smiling "i still use it today"

she only nodded slowly listening intently

i smiled "well i took to the bow rather quickly and its the only weapon i use i could never connect with a sword like i did with the bow so i kept to using my claws if i needed to take someone out at close range"

she giggled flexing her claws "well a sword is kind of useless when you have these"

i chuckled nodding ""well by the age of ten i was a rather skilled hunter in my own right i was out hunting for dinner and happened to kill a rather large skeever all SEEMED normal.."

she furrowed her brow tilting her head "seemed?"

i nodded "yeah..a few seconds after killing it a ghostly form of it appeared before me...i was rather shocked but being so young i was mostly curious"

her eyes went wide with curiosity and a bit of fear "a g..ghostly...skeever?"

i nodded "well this "ghost" started talking to me claiming to be the daedric lord hircine"

she frowned "daedric lord?"

i nodded "yeah..he complimented me on my hunting skills and offered to make me even better..."

she gasped "well did you take the deal?"

i sighed nodding "well...yes..i took the offer and at the time i was thrilled that something as powerful as a daedra had chosen me out of all the other hunters to get this gift..."

she leaned back taking it in "woah.."

i took a breath before continuing "well the "gift" was lycanthropy and after a few minutes of a very painful process i was a werwolf...well sort of"

she tilted her head "sort of?"

i nodded "think of a big slightly furry lizard wolf hybrid"

she nodded slowly "oooh"

i nodded "well after that i used the new power to hunt to my hearts content gathering enough food to feed my family for a month.."

she just stared at me in awe "...woah..."

i nodded "it was amazing all my senses were heightened i was so much more powerful...well i got home to tell my parents of the good news...but something went wrong"

she tilted her head "what happened?"

i sighed "well all was fine at first but...then i suddenly smelled blood and my mind got foggy so i followed it looking for the source and when i found it...my father had cut his hand and was bleeding...the blood was to dark and sweet" i subconsciously licked my lips "i...lost it..he was no longer my father the one who raised me and cared for me...he was prey.."

she gasped "...oh my god..." she suddenly hugged my tightly "im...so sorry"

i growled as tears ran down my muzzle "then my mother came in to see what was going on she was so weak..such easy prey...and" i started sobbing "i tore them apart...i LOVED it i loved as i ripped them limb from limb as they screamed out for mercy my father tried to fight back and got me in the face with his claws" i pointed to the three jagged scars across my left eye" when i was done i was so lost i didnt even realize what i had done" i was fully crying now my claws digging into the wood of the stump "i.i...i killed them...i was so lost...then he appeared again and PRAISED me and like a damned dog i accepted it happily" i growled ripping a chunk of the stump out "im a damned monster who deserved to die...but i was rewarded for it...he gave me a ring...and told me to hunt at least once a month or it would happen again...i still didnt know what i had done...there was nothing left of them...only pieces...fucking PIECES"

she continued to hug me as i continued not even registering what she was doing

i looked at my claw with had a small ring on it in the shape of a wolf "when i realized what had happened i tried to kill myself...but the ring would not allow it...every time i tried...the ring would paralyze me until i gave up...and slowly...over the course or ten years...i lived alone...slowly accepting what i had done...and what i had become"

she suddenly nuzzled me with her muzzle "its okay... you will be fine as long as you hunt..."

i growled to myself "after ten years alone i finally left blackmarsh...and left to see the world..wondering if i could find happiness again...two years after living and exploring in cyrodil i had pushed the event to the back of my mind...until one day i forgot to hunt and lost control...i was in the northern woods of cyrodil and ended up crossing into skyrim..not like it mattered..it was all a hunting ground..after that...it gets all fuzzy...it took me ten years to fully remember what i had done to my parents"

she sat there speechless slowly releasing the hug before i slowly stood up breathing out slowly calming down as i wiped the tears from my muzzle ""guess i did something bad because the next thing i know im on that cart and well..you know the rest"

i sighed "its been a while since i thought about it...thanks...it helped"

she nodded slightly crying herself "dont worry...im here for you"

i smiled "thanks"

she wiped the tears away smiling back "anytime"

i looked down the road seeing a small town in the distance before holding my hand out to arosa "well...shall we"

she smiled taking my hand "of course"

with that we headed down the road towards the small town.


End file.
